1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for image data print control, an electronic camera and a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a photographing operation is performed in an electronic camera, the data constituting the photographed image are normally taken into a personal computer via a recording medium such as a memory card, a communication cable or the like in the related art. The image thus taken into the personal computer can be printed out by utilizing a printer. The image can be printed in this situation by specifying the printing size and the printing resolution in, for instance, a printing application software program.
However, while the image can be printed in a desired printing size at a desired printing resolution, there is no appropriate method that may be adopted to print the photographed subject in original size (magnification factor 1) or to print the photographed subject at a specified magnification factor.